Uninvited
by Ice Threat Power
Summary: Mike needs to get away, at least that's what he thinks, until he leaves and realizes that the only Harvey Spector is in NY and he just walked away from the best thing he ever had. So now, he needs to get back. Cue angst, slash and my dirty mouth.


A/N: Because I don't have other stuff to do right? I wanted to do this AFTER I finished RTP but apparently the little plot bunny wouldn't go the eff away. I'll update my other stories soon (I think I've been doing good!). Blame Adele's Someone Like You. It was pretty much the basis for this fic. May do a rewrite of it in the future.

**Warnings**: Slash (and I have a tendency to have a dirty mouth) and not a lot of dialogue (don't ask why I feel the need to warn that).

The dirty version can be found on livejournal which is in my profile (or should be soon) and any other site suggestions are needed (iamnewtothissobekind).

Disclaimer: There is no quid pro quo here; I get nothing for writing this except self gratification.

* * *

><p><strong>Uninvited<strong>

He didn't know when it happened but one day Mike woke up and realized he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't work with Harvey Specter, maybe never again. Mike couldn't stand anymore taunting even though he was so close to being partner. He put in the longest hours, took the most abuse and did everything he could to impress everyone around him. It was never enough.

But still Harvey kept pushing. Maybe somewhere in that twisted mind of his, Harvey thought he was doing the right thing by keeping his distance and pushing Mike in the pool to sink or swim. And there was a part of Mike that wanted to keep going but the other part of him, the part that had been kicked to the back of the line only to make it to the front and be pushed back again, meant his heart wasn't in it any more.

Three years he had stuck it out, but when the job offer came in from Boston with a competitive salary and a fast-track towards being partner, well, Mike couldn't say he erased the message immediately. He didn't erase it at all. It was an old Harvard buddy of Harvey's that called, apparently Harvey had done some bragging so his friend thought he'd fuel the fire and offer him a job. Mike wasn't sure if Pete McCormick actually expected him to call back but Mike thought looking around couldn't hurt, especially if Harvey didn't know. Or, even so, maybe Harvey would realize that Mike could easily walk away…would walk away.

That was what had been in Mike's mind when he took a few days of vacation and got a roundtrip ticket to Boston.

He still didn't have many friends; a few phone calls a year with Trevor and Jenny. His grandmother had passed away, some complication with an infection that couldn't be medicated in time. That had really killed him. The firm was good to him, giving him time off to set the affairs but when he got back, Harvey's method was to load him with work so he wouldn't think about it. It was a good coping method at first but after two weeks of nothing but work, no visits to his grandmother or out with friends, Mike began to realize what his world had become.

At first he called Rachel for dinner or drinks. Rachel and he were just friends, would always be just friends, despite whatever interest there was. But she was going to law school at nights and had barely enough time for sleep and eating between work and class. Mike helped her when she asked and in turn he got some help with puzzling paperwork.

His life began to be revolved around Harvey Specter. He did the work he was assigned, bantered over cases, sometimes dined and joked with the man. He knew he found him attractive, Mike was too mature for it to be a school girl crush. He admired the man, his mind and, of course, his body. But Mike wasn't willing to bare his soul to the guy. Mike actually did like the work he was doing and didn't want to be choked to death with a tie that cost more than most of his worldly possessions.

However, Mike felt like he was at a standstill. He had walked the rough and ragged path to trip over a twig at the crossroads.

So he went to Boston, hoping to find something, anything that he didn't have in New York. Maybe, a replacement for Harvey Specter, or maybe something completely different. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew what he couldn't have and wanted to get away from it for awhile.

The firm was just like any New York office with a Boston flare. The city would be slightly cheaper than New York and his signing bonus would be nice. Mike would make more than he was making now but it wasn't the money he was worried about. Even now with his amazing job, he still managed to live meagerly, unable to kick the habit of saving for when something bad was bound to occur.

Everyone was nice, cordial and interesting. They treated Mike well; Harvey Specter's prodigy had come to town so things better be fan-fucking-tastic for his visit. They seemed to be under the impression that he was just scouting them. Mike didn't mind, he wasn't sure what he was doing there anyway.

All of a sudden there were papers and signing and handshakes and Mike walked out a bit lighter until he realized that he still needed to return to New York, give his two weeks' notice to Harvey fucking Specter and then move half way up the coast to a city where he knew no one despite having apparently graduated from Harvard.

Oh yeah, he was screwed. But Mike wanted this, in all of its madness and uncertainty. He wasn't sure he could take another year of mundane, even with all the interesting cases. So Mike boarded the plane and headed back to the city. With two days off, he was able to craft a very polite and appreciative letter to give to Jessica. It took him the full two days with him deleting and shutting down the computer before starting again. He still hadn't figured out what he'd say to Harvey, but didn't think he could plan it.

On Monday, he walked into the office and did a quick survey of the paperwork that had piled on his desk since his vacation. He printed out the letter, signed it and put it in an envelope before emailing Jessica's secretary for if she had a moment. After an hour of sorting and making headway, he received the conformation for his impromptu meeting and grabbed the letter.

"You're the last person I expected to see today," Jessica smiled at him, though her eyes were calculating. Mike wondered how much she knew, how much the firm knew (and by that he meant Harvey of course). "What did you need to see me about?"

Mike grimaced before handing her the letter, hands quivering slightly as she grasped it from him.

"I'm not sure if I'm surprised by this," she said, putting it down on her desk. "Or distraught that you didn't come to me to fix the problem before deciding to leave."

"I'm not sure that there's a problem to fix," Mike replied, sitting down in the chair across from her desk. He didn't plan on staying but it didn't seem like Jessica was going to allow him to leave without proper explanation.

"Then what happened?" She asked sharply, waving the letter at him. "Then why is this on my desk, Mike?"

"I think it's time I moved on," he said simply having practiced this all in the mirror at least twice before walking in. "While Pearson Hardman has been nothing short of amazing for me and my legal career, I need a different avenue for awhile. So much has happened in such a short amount of time that I think I need to walk away to figure things out."

And Jessica didn't even know half of it.

"I didn't peg you for a burn out," Jessica sighed. Opening the letter and skimming through it. "Pete McCormick sucked you right in, huh?"

"I don't think he thought I was serious until I signed the contract," Mike grinned. Jessica gave him a small smile before standing. Mike met her halfway around the desk.

"You're a good lawyer," Mike had never heard such praise from Jessica. "I'm almost tempted to fight for you. I would've if I'd have known who my competition was. You'll be hard to replace."

"Pushing it would've made things ten time worse if found I wanted to walk away," Mike shifted his feet awkwardly, sure that most other associates didn't get this treatment but accepted that he had always been different at this firm.

"Does anyone else know?" Jessica asked suddenly as Mike began walking through the door.

"No," Mike replied, before turning and walking away. He didn't see Jessica sigh as she picked up the letter again.

Mike went back to his cubical, pausing to look of what it had become to represent and hold. All the small pieces of him were there. Pictures and small trinkets have found their way onto walls and corners of the desk not covered by papers. They had turned up through the months and eventually Mike arranged it so everything had a place.

He hadn't expected the thundering presence of Harvey Specter to come rolling through, at least not that soon. He should have known that Jessica would call over to his office the moment he left. Mike was Harvey's associate and Boy Wonder after all.

"My office now," Mike didn't even get the option of walking there on his own has his upper arm was grasped and he was pulled towards the office, other associates watching either in horror or glee.

Harvey pulled Mike all the way into his office, past Donna who was giving him the evil eye and stopped only to push him into a chair. Harvey then walked around his desk and shook Mike's letter of resignation in his face.

"After all I do for you," Harvey utters venomously, "This is what I get in return? I don't even know what went through your head to accept such an offer from Pete McCormick. Ashton and Welder have NOTHING on Pearson Hardman."

"Can I say something?" Mike tried to interrupt.

"No, you can't," Harvey snapped. "You've said enough in your piss poor excuse of an apologetic eulogy for your career in law. For the next two weeks, I still own your ass and don't you forget it. Now get the hell out and back to work."

Mike stared at Harvey for a second but the older man had already turned his back on his associate and was staring out the window.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done," he muttered, before standing and quietly exiting the room after Harvey gave no inclination of having heard him.

Two weeks went by much faster for Mike than it did for Harvey who was interviewing new associates for his spot. He didn't show up for the party the other associates threw Mike as a goodbye and good luck at a local bar. Donna and Jessica stopped in but no Harvey.

And as he boarded the plane to Boston, Mike's only regret was that he never was able to tell Harvey so many things and with the frayed lines of their friendship lingering in distance, he cut his final tie to the city he called home, and found his seat.

**************************  
>Five years had gone by before Mike had even realized. How he had managed to fake his way through two major law firms with no law degree was beyond incomprehensible to him.<p>

He was getting bored with Boston, having moved on and done all he could in the city, it just felt cold to him compared to New York (and he wasn't just talking about the winters). He had even less friends here than he did in the city; despite the warm welcome he received by the firm. Everyone was willing to have a professional relationship with each other but personal ones seemed out of the question. There was no sense of comradery. He had to watch his own back.

When Rachel, the only one who kept in contact with him besides surprisingly enough, Donna (who he swore did it for nefarious reasons like updating Harvey), told him about an opening for an upper level partner in the firm and how people were being interviewed. Apparently it was a thing because people from within the firm were being passed over in hoping of bringing some new blood in from another competing firm.

Mike hadn't realized it until after he had sent a noncommittal response back that he did in fact want to apply. He kept bringing it up in their email conversations, hoping to find out more information and not surprisingly, Harvey was the one doing the initial interviews with Jessica when she had time.

Mike wasn't stupid, he knew Rachel was getting close to knowing why he was asking so many questions .She was only at an associates position and wanted the placement badly which is why she was complaining , so Mike continuing to bring it up wasn't exactly fantastic for her.

He needed Donna, and while they had kept in contact, some days it wasn't the most pleasant of conversation, and now he needed her help.

"You need to help me," Mike almost begged into the phone. "Set it up without him knowing. I know you can do this. For me?"

"I am not risking my job for you, Michael," she replied, sounding bored instead of upset. "If you want this you need to apply."

"I can do that," he said, grabbing the application that Donna had already forwarded to him. "I can do that right now, but I want it to bypass Harvey and go to Jessica. You know you miss me Donna, who else is your verbal and physical punching bag."

"I've never hit you," Donna quipped. "Thrown things yes but no physical contact was ever made."

"You are spending too much time around Harvey," Mike muttered, apparently the phone waves picked it up.

"Well, you haven't spent enough," she snapped. "Do I need to remind you yet again of how much you hurt him by leaving?"

"He didn't even try to stop me," Mike scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Harvey Specter doesn't do caring remember?"

"Oh please," Donna said snidely, "You never gave him a chance."

It was always the argument that led her to victory.

"Whatever," he mumbled, feeling like he just got a lecture from an older sibling and knew she was right. "Will you do it?"

"I'll take it to Jessica," she agreed finally and Mike nearly danced in excitement. "I'll see what I can do, no promises."

"No promises," Mike repeated though hope flooded his chest.

"He's moving on," Donna said, "You can't come back and hope he'll drop everything for you. You shouldn't even have this chance to come back, you left us, remember?"

"I'm not," Mike replied, though he knew in his heart that he was. "I just want to be back, Donna."

"I'll see what I can do," she said softly as she hung up the phone. Ignoring the queer look that Harvey gave her as he came back from lunch.

"Messages?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Donna replied, repressing a cringe. If Harvey thought anything was wrong, he didn't say it.

For the next week and a half Mike was a bundle of nerves. He was literally bouncing at every trail and meeting with a client. Pete had asked twice if he needed some personal time off but Mike never took him up on it, mostly because he needed that time to go to New York and get his old job back (well, a step up from his old job).

Finally it was the day he would board the plan to New York. The only people who knew he was coming were Jessica and Donna. He hadn't even told Rachel. The interview would be at the firm in one of the conference rooms and Mike was worried what would happen when he walked through those doors again.

As he stepped out of the cab, briefcase instead of shoulder bag in hand, Mike knew that this would be the ultimate test of whether or not he really wanted to come back. Unlike in Boston where he just wanted something to escape from the city, now he was trying to come home.

"Well if it's not the prodigal golden boy," Donna said as a greeting, though the grin on her face gave her away. Mike was pulled into a quick but tight hug before being pushed back. "Returning from the dark and harsh land of Boston to the warm and welcoming New York. You're looking good, Ross. Still have those skinny ties I see."

"Pulled one out of my closet just for this occasion," Mike replied to the slight jab. At least she liked his suit enough not to insult it.

He looked pretty much the same with a bit more age and a bit longer hair that was gelled back (half because he had been too lazy to get a haircut and half because he liked it).

"I'm to sign you in and escort you up," Donna explained as they went to security. "We wouldn't want our potential junior partners to get lost."

Mike just smiled softly and scribbled his name where the guard pointed.

"How have you been Donna?" He asked as they entered an elevator, waiting for people to pour out to head to lunch. Mike's was the last interview of the morning.

"Good, Mike," she answered genuinely. "How have you been?"

"Lost," he replied just as honestly. "But I feel like I'm figuring it out."

Donna led Mike through the halls, people who knew him stopped and stared (and a few who didn't know him did as well). It wasn't until he happened to walk by Rachel that he realized how much change had happened. With the glittering ring on her finger, Rachel had told him that she was engaged but he had never met the man, having not returned to the city.

"Mike?" she asked shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"Mr. Ross," Donna broke in smoothly, eyes glinting as she looked at the former paralegal. "This is Rachel Zane, an associate of this firm. Ms. Zane, this is Michael Ross, he is applying for the junior partner position in our firm."

"Junior partner?" Rachel repeated, looking stunned. "You're coming back to the city?"

"If the firm will hire me back," Mike responded, stunned when Rachel punched him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me, you ass," she scolded as Donna looked on with mirth in her eyes.

"Rachel," Donna broke in again. "You'll have plenty of time to beat him later. Right now he has an interview."

Rachel looked at Mike before nodding and walking away. Mike looked past her into where the associate's cubicles were, having strange feelings of nostalgia as he viewed the scene. A few people had already gone to lunch but most were tapping madly on computers of rapidly flipping through pages.

"Come on," Donna urged, pulling Mike from his thoughts. "We don't need you to be late and tarnishing my amazing reputation."

"As if they'd believe you were the problem," Mike cracked a smile when Donna chuckled lightly, as if to say 'damn straight'.

"Wait here," Donna stopped him outside the hall leading to the conference rooms, letting him pick a chair to perch himself on.

She walked into one of the room, softly shutting the door behind her. Inside, Harvey and Jessica were already debating some of the previous potentials they had met.

"The next interviewee has arrived," Donna said after clearing her throat.

Harvey just cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't have any other files," he said furrowing he brow as Jessica pulled out another from her bag.

"I took this one personally," Harvey still wasn't satisfied.

"Why?" Jessica nodded to Donna to get Mike.

"I felt there might be a conflict of interest," Jessica sounded too smug for her own good.

"Do I know them? More importantly, have I slept with them?" he asked, annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"God, I hope not," Mike replied, entering the conference room. "I feel like I would've remember THAT from my time working here."

Harvey sucked in a breath, the only sign that he was surprised at Mike's arrival at the firm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, finally opening the file and seeing Mike's CV on top.

"I'm applying for the junior partner position at Pearson and Hardman," Mike took a seat across from Jessica and Harvey. "It's only the best firm in New York, taking only the best and brightest clientele."

"Why would you like to work here, Mr. Ross?" Jessica asked, as it was the standard interview questions everyone had been asking.

"Are you serious right now?" Harvey broke in before Mike had a chance to answer. "He left. Are you seriously going to entertain this?"

"I left because I needed to know whether or not I could be a lawyer without being the golden child of Harvey Specter," Mike answered, looking Harvey in the eye. "I needed to know that I could function on my own without you saving my ass. I regret it because all I learned was I would still be Specter's Boy Wonder, except I had lost the best part … working under you."

After a moment of silence, Mike stood back up.

"This was a stupid idea," he mumbled. "Sorry for wasting everyone's time. Good luck on your search."

"Wait," Harvey said as Mike's hand reached for the door. "I am sorry for my bout of unprofessionalism Mr. Ross. I'd never wish to do something to hurt the reputation of the firm. If we could just start over, we'd be happy to begin the interview process with you. If I could have a minute to review your file? I wasn't given it in advance."

In Harvey language, Mike roughly translated this to mean:

I'm sorry I blew my cool. I care too much about my job for Jessica to ream me out later. I want to do this, so let's try again. I need a few minutes to get my head together because you're all shitheads for keeping this from me and I'm pissed as hell.

Ok, so maybe Mike took some liberties in the translation. But right now he needed a distraction as Harvey pretended to read over the file because Mike would be DAMNED if he didn't know everything that was already in there.

The standard questions came and Mike answered everything calmly. He felt relaxed in front of these people, having already worked with them in the past. They had both seen him at his worst, what was there to hide?

Mike shook hands with both, Harvey's hand lingering longer than Jessica before he sought out Rachel in hopes of grabbing a quick lunch.

She turned out, had already eaten but said she would take a walk with him anyway. He signed out at security after giving Donna a quick hug and thank you. The flowers for her and Jessica would arrive that afternoon.

It wasn't until he was sitting in his hotel room, standing by the big glass window and staring out at the city that he realized that there was still one thing he had to do.

Mike grabbed his jacket, he hadn't dressed for bed yet and instead had on loose jeans and a shirt. He double checked having his room key, phone and wallet before walking out the door.

It wasn't until Mike had bribed Harvey's doorman (he had recognized him from when Mike worked for P&H) that he was sure the words 'clinically insane' would make a good defense for whatever stalking and/or assault charges were about to happen on the part of either Harvey or Mike. But it was always 'Harvey and Mike', so he'd see what they could make of the situation.

He pounded twice on the door to Harvey's apartment, shifting his weight back and forth for a moment.

"Hello?" a woman's voice greeting him as she held open the door. Shorter than Mike by more than a few inches and light in hair and complexion, Mike would certainly classify her as beautiful.

"Hi," Mike said, feeling his chest tighten. "Is Harvey around?"

"He's in the shower," Mike knew he name though he didn't want to. "I don't believe we've met."

"Mike Ross," he stuck out her hand and she ignored it in favor of looking at his face. "I don't believe I know your name."

"Selene," she didn't sound warm or cold, she just… well she wanted him gone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, especially since it's pretty late," Mike said after a few minutes of silence. "Just… tell Harvey—"

"You said your name was Ross right," Selene continued. "I remember Harvey talking about you. He said you were dead."

Mike choked a little on his own spit.

"What?" He didn't know how to respond to such an outrageous statement.

"Oh," Selene said snidely. "Now I remember, he that 'Mike Ross is dead to me'."

Mike was pretty sure he heard his heart break in his ears.

"It was nice to meet you," Mike said numbly. "Can you tell Harvey I dropped by to tell him I'm withdrawing my application and he can go fuck himself."

Mike walked away as he heard Selene giggle. He didn't want the tears to form in his eyes nor did he want to be in the city anymore, but his plane wasn't for a few more days. He would call and get it changed in the morning.

This time when Mike boarded the plane to Boston, he had no regrets.

He had a few days off so he drank a few of those days away before getting out and cleaning himself up.

When he arrived at his firm on that Monday morning, he was more surprised to see someone in his office before he was.

Mike was greeted with a "Since when do you arrive to the office at 9?" as he walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too Harvey, now get the hell out," Mike said in a monotone, flipping open his briefcase and taking out his finished briefs. His own associate just wasn't as good at catching everything he needed to.

A few people walked by the glass doors and openly gawked at Harvey Specter, famous asshole extraordinaire.

"Harvey," Pete McCormick said warmly, entering Mike's office. "It's been too long. I just heard you were here. Checking up on my favorite junior partner? He's the best."

"No wonder he has such a big head, Pete," Harvey replied, clasping the other man's hand. "No, I'm not checking up on him. I'm here to offer him a job."

"Harvey," Pete said warningly. "We won him over fair and square."

"And we're taking him back that way, Pete," Harvey said, voice hardening. "He applied for a job and we're taking our opportunity to snatch him back."

"Mike?" Pete finally turned to him. Mike just looked between the two men before looking apologetically at both.

"I have a meeting," he answered, looking at the client outside his office. "I'm going to go to that meeting now."

He didn't look at either before leaving the office with his files before calling to his associate and leading the client into a conference room.

"You've messed him up enough," Pete said, walking towards the doors. "Now you're playing mind games again. Give the kid a break. That's what I did"

"Pete," Harvey called, waiting till the other man turned. "He came to us. I'm not letting him walk away from me again without a fight. Nothing personal, but you're use to losing to me right?"

Harvey watched in satisfaction as the other man stormed away. Harvey took the seat behind Mike's desk, waiting for the other man to return.

"I've cleared my schedule," Mike said after he returned. "Lunch?"

"It's like 10:30," Harvey replied, looking at his watch.

"Brunch then," Mike snapped. "We're not doing this here."

"Can we cut the hostility?" Harvey smarted right back. "I'm offering you a job, not murdering your dog."

"Always the bigger man, Harvey," Mike snarked. "Big of you to do this to someone whose 'dead to you', you can thank Selene for that lovely quote."

"You're right," Harvey said, pushing Mike forward. "We're not doing this shit here."

Mike took Harvey to his car and they drove back to his apartment. The ride was tense and silent, neither knowing what to say and mostly just wanting for the whole blow up to go face to face. All that had been brewing for five years was about to collapse and it was going to be grim.

"I know I didn't call," Harvey said as an apology as he walked through the door.

"You shouldn't have come at all," Mike wrenched open the door to his apartment, allowing Harvey to enter before closing it again.

"I'm here to offer you the job, Mike," Harvey began, rubbing his face. "Jessica told me last night that I'm was taking the red eye up here. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"I didn't mean to disrupt your life," Mike cut in, forcing Harvey to look at him. "I understood what Selene said and it was a mistake of me to stop by… or… or think that I could waltz right back in to Pearson Hardman."

"The only mistake you made was walking out the first time," Harvey said. "Why did you do it?"

"Originally," Mike started, going and pouring him and Harvey a drink, because fuck the time, they needed it. "It was to see what the rest of the firms outside New York. Then it was freedom, but at the end of the day, it was because you never told me to say."

"Told you to –" Harvey sputtered, which shocked. "You're a grown man, Mike. I'm certainly not allowed to dictate your life to you."

"Everything you told me to do back then, Harvey," Mike explained. "It was like clockwork that I would agree to what you said. You could've told me to drop to my knees and lick your feet and you damn well know I would have been on the floor within seconds."

"Why?" Harvey asked, staring at Mike like an unfinished puzzle. "Why would you walk away from me? You weren't obedient by any stretch of the word Mike, you fought me more than you agreed with me. So if you had such a problem with things, why not fight it out with me?"

"Because I needed to see if I could walk away," Mike drew a breath and walked towards the window leaning against the frame. "Because I was so fucking in love with - shit. I meant I admired you."

"Love. With me?" Harvey took a step closer. "Mike, shit."

"I didn't mean to say that," Mike widely gestured. "I didn't mean to… and now. I just wanted you to miss me Harvey. For me, this was more than a fucking job. But you're fine. You've got Selene and it was nice of you to come to Boston. But I think you—"

Mike didn't even see Harvey move until his lips descended upon his.

"Stop trying to tell me what I have," Harvey breathed, pushing his forehead against Mike's. "When the one thing I want keeps yanking my fucking chain."

Mike looked into Harvey's eyes, seeing nothing that could possibly be a lie, and pushed his mouth against the other man's. They stood like that, pushed up against the window, letting the heat pass between them as they slowly learned to be intimate with each other. Harvey's fingers stretched into Mike's hair, tilting his head gently into better positions and their mouths waged war for dominance.

"If you would have done that, I never would have left your side," Mike chuckled, finally pulling away for air as Harvey latched onto that extremely sensitive part behind the ear that Mike never knew about before.

It wasn't long before they made their way to the bedroom and finally came together as they both wanted to.

"Not that I'm super caring," Mike began later that day, sitting on the counter in the kitchen as Harvey hunted for his lost boxers that hadn't made it into the bedroom. "But what happened to the bitchy girlfriend."

He held out his coffee cup for Harvey as the older man came over to stand between his legs. Harvey wrapped his hands around the mug as he considered Mike's face.

"We had a miscommunication," Harvey smirked as Mike raised an eyebrow. "I called out the wrong name during an .. ah intimate moment."

"You didn't," Mike guffawed, dropping his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"I explained to her that if I couldn't remember her name," Harvey's smirk widened. "That maybe she wasn't doing her best to keep me properly focused."

"Oh god, you're an asshole," Mike's stomach hurt from laughing.

"Mm," Harvey agreed nonchalantly.

"I need to pack again," Mike said looking at his apartment. "And look for a place to move to. I hate this shit.

"So many reasons why you shouldn't have left," Harvey took a long sip form the warm cup as Mike glared. "Good thing I know a place you can stay while you figure it out. I'll expect payment of course."

"Of course," Mike agreed, mock seriously.

"I do have a question though," Harvey pulled away, signaling the seriousness of the conversation about to take place. "Did you find what you needed to here?"

"No," Mike said honestly. "There's only one Harvey Specter and the complete opposite wasn't worth my time."

I love you.

"I couldn't find the next Mike Ross," Harvey replied. I love you too. "Though I tried." I never loved her.

Mike knew he wasn't taking liberties with these translations.

Mike went back to the office that day to hand in his two weeks notice. Pearson and Hardman had the better deal, and they had Harvey, which would always be a win to him.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh thank god, a little sappier than I wanted it originally but I can now sleep AND get back to my homework. Reviews are love. Dirty version on LG. Good night and sweet morrow lovelies!


End file.
